Hunting Ghost
by eternalkuro
Summary: Tiga orang namja berburu hantu di sebuah rumah yang sudah lama tidak berpenghuni, namun ternyata ada sesuatu yang lain yang terjadi /YunJaeYooSuMin/ ff absurd ane yang lainnya


Title: **Hunting Ghost**

Cast:

Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin (TVXQ)

Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu (JYJ of TVXQ)

Rate: T

Genre: Mistery

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga orang namja terlihat sedang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang cukup besar namun terlihat kotor seperti sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ditinggali.

Mereka adalah anggota klub horror di internet yang hobi mencari tempat-tempat yang menurut mereka berhantu dan harus dibuktikan jika tempat itu benar-benar berhantu atau hanya sekedar gosip belaka.

Seperti saat ini, mereka berada di depan sebuah rumah yang sudah lama tidak berpenghuni. Terjadi pembantaian di rumah tersebut yang menewaskan para penghuninya, pemilik rumah beserta istri dan anaknya.

"Kau yakin disini tempatnya, Min?" tanya seorang namja berwajah cantik.

"Ne, hyung. Sesuai data yang kudapat, ini memang bekas rumah keluarga Jung yang mengalami pembantaian 10 tahun yang lalu" jawab namja tinggi berwajah kekanakan.

Namja cantik bermata doe itu menganggukan kepalanya. Kim Jaejoong, itulah nama namja tersebut. Dia adalah ketua klub pemburu hantu, klub misteri yang didirikan bersama kedua sahabatnya, Park Yoochun dan Shim Changmin.

"Ya sudah ayo kita masuk kedalam" Jaejoong berjalan masuk sedikit mendorong keras pintu pagar yang sudah berkarat.

Yoochun dan Changmin mengikuti Jaejoong hingga mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar terbuat dari kayu jati asli.

"Terkunci" ucap Jaejoong setelah menekan _handle_ pintu.

"Itu berarti belum ada yang masuk kedalam setelah 10 tahun seperti yang dikatakan orang itu" ucap Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Itu orang yang merekomendasikan kita untuk menyelidiki rumah ini, hyung" jawab Changmin.

"Akun dengan username U-know itu kan?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk mencari seauatu di dalam ranselnya.

"Iya hyung, dia yang kumaksud" Changmin memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk sendiri. "Kau ngapain hyung, lapar?"

Kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Changmin malah mendapat tatapan seolah berkata 'plis Min, jangan samakan aku/Jaejoong denganmu' dari Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku salah?" tanya Changmin dengan cengiran bodoh.

Yoochun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Jaejoong melanjutkan kegiatan mengacak-acak ransel sampai akhirnya menemukan sesuatu.

"Kita buka dengan ini" Jaejoong menunjukan sebuah benda dari besi berbentuk panjang.

"Buat apa kawat itu, Jae?" tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Membuka pintu ini, kau pikir selama ini kita bisa masuk ke tempat-tempat yang sebelumnya dengan mudah tanpa kunci karena apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kawat itu kan?" tunjuk Changmin pada besi di tangan Jaejoong,

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan jawaban Changmin, lalu memasukan kawat tersebut kedalam lubang kunci dan sedikit memutarnya.

CKLEK

Suara kunci terdengar setelahnya dan senyum terpasang di wajah Jaejoong lalu menekan _handle_ dan pintu pun terbuka.

"Kau berbakat jadi pencuri, Jaejoong-ah" Yoochun sedikit memuji bakat Jaejoong yang menjurus ke negatif, tapi dia bersyukur Jaejoong tidak salah jalan.

Bau pengap menguar dari dalam saat Jaejoong membuka pintu tersebut dan debu berterbangan. Suasana gelap menambah kesan angker pada rumah tersebut, mereka menjadi semakin bersemangat untuk membuktikan apakah tempat itu berhantu atau tidak.

Karena rumah itu sangat luas, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar, Yoochun dan Changmin menyusuri lantai bawah yang sangat luas. Jaejoong sendiri memilih menyusuri lantai atas, dengan berbekal senter dan sebuah _handycam_ untuk merekam kegiatan mereka, siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang terekam dan bisa membuktikan aktivitas mahluk astral.

Saat Jaejoong menyusuri satu persatu ruangan di lantai 2, bahunya ditepuk seseorang. Jaejoong tersentak kaget lalu menoleh perlahan, sesosok namja bermata musang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya.

"Annyeong" sapa namja bermata musang.

"Nu-nugu" tanya Jaejoong sedikit gugup.

Selama ini Jaejoong memang sering melihat mahluk-mahluk yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh kebanyakan orang, selain hobinya yang agak aneh Jaejoong juga memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat mahluk-mahluk tersebut walau hanya berupa bayangan samar. Tapi jika melihat secara utuh, baru kali ini pikirnya.

"Yunho imnida" namja bermata musang memperkenalkan diri. "Kau kenapa gugup seperti itu? Terpesona oleh ketampananku?"

"Mwo? Hell no, aku jauh lebih tampan" Yunho malah tertawa mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Kau bukan hantu kan? Kau terlalu nyata bagiku, maksudku kau terlihat seperti manusia biasa karena biasanya aku melihat mereka hanya berupa bayangan samar saja"

"Coba kau lihat kakiku" Jaejoong mengikuti ucapan Yunho.

"Apa aku melayang?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Yunho.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau berada disini dan bersamaku?" selidik Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu follower blog kalian dengan username U-know?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Itu adalah aku, aku yang merekomemdasikan tempat ini pada kalian"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengikuti kami?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah nenunggu kalian dari tadi, tapi saat aku ingin menghampiri kalian sudah lebih dahulu masuk. Ya sudah kuikuti kau saja" jelas Yunho.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Karena kau sendirian jadi kutemani saja, siapa tahu kau bertemu 'mereka' lalu menjerit ketakutan" ucap Yunho santai dengan cengiran gaje di wajahnya.

"Memangnya aku yeoja yang ketakutan langsung menjerit" Jaejoong menatap Yunho kesal.

"Aku tidak bilang kau seperti yeoja, aku hanya bilang kau menjerit karena ketakutan" ledek Yunho.

"Terserah kau"

Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan Yunho dan menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan, hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Jaejoong memasuki kamar tersebut yang cukup luas baginya, dari barang-barang yang tertata di dalamnya Jaejoong menebak jika kamar tersebut milik anak si pemilik rumah.

Yunho masih terus mengikuti Jaejoong hingga akhirnya hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan tatapan kosong.

Jaejoong terus mengarahkan _handycam_-nya ke setiap sudut kamar hingga akhinya berhenti di depan sebuah meja nakas, matanya membulat saat melihat sebuah figura terdapat sebuah foto yang objeknya dia kenali.

"Kau sudah tahu?" tanya Yunho dengan nada dingin.

"Kenapa orang di foto ini mirip denganmu, Yunho-ssi?"

"Karena itu memang fotoku dan kamar ini adalah kamarku sebelum mereka menusuk dadaku dan meninggalkanku sekarat disini" tunjuk Yunho pada samping kiri pintu kamarnya.

"Malam itu aku mendengar teriakan umma dari lantai bawah, saat aku hendak keluar seseorang telah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Tanpa peringatan dia menyerangku tiba-tiba, beruntung aku menguasai hapkido. Tapi ternyata dia lebih kuat dariku dan menusuk dadaku dengan pisau yang besar dan tajam, tepat di jantungku. Lalu aku sekarat dan kehabisan darah disini, sampai akhirnya semua gelap dan saat aku tersadar rumahku penuh dengan orang-orang asing berseragam polisi. Yang membuatku kaget adalah saat mereka memasukan tubuhku kedalam kantong mayat dan membawanya dengan ambulans" ucap Yunho dengan wajah sendu.

"Kau-kau hantu, Yunho-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Menurutmu?" Yunho balik bertanya dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Ja-jangan mendekat" Jaejoong berusaha menghindari Yunho dan berlari mencari Yoochun dan Changmin.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dan menuruni tangga tanpa takut resiko terjatuh dan kemungkinan berakhir seperti Yunho, Jaejoong terus melompati anak tangga hingga tangga terakhir dan tidak sengaja tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

BRUK

"Huaaa"

"Aduh, sakit!"

"Jaejoong? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepala saat mendengar suara yang dia kenal memanggil namanya. Jaejoong senang saat dia yang bertabrakan dengannya adalah Yoochun, bukan mahluk sejenis Yunho.

"Chun, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Rumah ini berhantu, tadi aku bertemu dengannya dan aku diikuti" ucap Jaejoong cepat.

"Kau bertemu hantu?" Jaejoong mengangguk. "Seram tidak? Atau cantik? Jika cantik kenalkan padaku"

Pletak

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Yoochun dengan sangat sadis.

"Hantu yang kutemui itu namja, dia anak pemilik rumah ini. Jika tidak salah namanya Yunho"

Yoochun membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Yunho? Seperti kenal" ucap Yoochun seperti sedang berfikir berat.

"Hantu itu juga bilang jika dia yang merekomendasikan rumah ini dengan menggunakan usermane U-know"

"Yunho? U-know? Kenapa terdengar sama jika diucapkan" Yoochun menatap Jaejoong, mata mereka membulat seketika.

"Jadi kita direkomendasikan oleh hantu? Daebak" ucap Yoochun dengan mata berbinar dan latar bunga-bunga.

"Makanya ayo kita pergi, aku sudah bertemu dengannya tadi di lantai atas" Jaejoong menarik tangan Yoochun menuju arah pintu.

"Ah~ aku hampir lupa dengan Changmin. Changmin-ah, ayo kita pulang" Jaejoong memanggil Changmin.

"Changmin? Nugu? Apa hantu juga seperti Yunho?" tanya Yoochun bingung saat Jaejoong memanggil-manggil Changmin.

"Kau lupa dengan Changmin?" Jaejoong menatap Yoochun horror.

"Siapa dia? Aku tidak mengenalnya" tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Shim Changmin, sepupuku yang hobi makan dan dijuluki food monster, masa kau lupa?" Jaejoong berusaha meningatkan Yoochun pada sepupunya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika kau punya sepupu bernama Changmin, setahuku kau hanya memiliki sepupu bernama Kim Junsu yang suaranya seperti lumba-lumba dan berbutt sexy" Yoochun bingung sendiri. "Kita sudah bersahabat sejak masih pakai popok jadi aku mengetahui siapa saja saudaramu, Jae"

"Tidak mungkin, kau bohon Chun. Kau bohong Park Yoochun" jerit Jaejoong sambil menjambaki rambutnya.

"Tenanglah Jae, tenang"

"Tidak, kau bohong. Kau bohong, Changmin ada. Dia bersamaku, dia sepupuku" Jaejoong terus menjambaki rambutnya hingga beberapa helai terlepas.

_"Changmin tidak ada, Jae. Tidak pernah ada"_

"Kau bohong, kau pembohong"

_"Tatap mataku, Jae"_

Jaejoong menatap lawan bicaranya.

_"Permainan selesai dan Changmin tidak ada. Bagaimana jika kita bermain dengan permainan baru?"_

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan menebak berapa jumlah bebek milik tuan Lee, kau mau?"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi sebelum dimulai, kau minum dulu obat yang sudah diberikan dokter Jung padamu"

"Ne, Su-ie. Mana obat yang diberikan Yunnie untuk Joongie?" Jaejoong menerima obat yang diberikan namja yang di pangil Su-ie olehnya lalu meminumnya dan tertidur tidak lama setelahnya.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya, Su?" tanya seorang namja bermata musang pada namja imut yang tadi bersama Jaejoong.

"Belum ada perubahan, hyung. Aku takut penyakit Jaejoong hyung semakin bertambah parah, karena dia mulai menambahkan karakter lain dalam permainan yang dia buat sendiri" ucap namja bernama lengkap Kim Junsu.

"Semoga itu tidak terjadi, Su. Aku tidak tahu seberapa kuat pikiran Jaejoong bertahan" ucap namja bernametag Jung Yunho.

"Aku juga berfikiran sama denganmu, hyung"

Kedua namja berjas putih itu berjalan meninggalkan sebuah kamar nomor 0126 dengan stiker gajah di pintunya. Keduanya merupakan dokter yang menangani pasien yang memiliki gangguan pada kejiwaannya, dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas pasien bernama Kim Jaejoong di Big East Mental Hospital.

.

.

.

.

.

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

Kemanakah Changmin? Dia lagi ngacak-acak isi kulkas ane, hahahahaha

Happy 28th birthday uri Shim 'food monster' Changmin

**-Kuro-**


End file.
